


Love For A Pirate

by LightningCloud9000



Category: Five Nights at Freddy's
Genre: Alternate Universe - Human, Angst, Boys In Love, Boys Kissing, Canon-Typical Violence, Eventual Romance, Eventual Smut, M/M, Mutual Pining, Pining, The Bite of '87
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-07-24
Updated: 2019-07-24
Packaged: 2020-07-18 19:15:26
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,211
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19963957
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LightningCloud9000/pseuds/LightningCloud9000
Summary: Mike gets a job at a place he loved as a kid. But, he soon discovers dark secrets that the place hold. Will he be able to admit his love for Foxy before the sixth night? Or will he die trying?





	Love For A Pirate

**Author's Note:**

> This is a rewriting of a fic I posted on Wattpad and I wanted rewrite because the original is CRINGE.

Mike looked at the front of the pizzaria. A large cartoon version of Freddy with a wide welcoming smile. He had gotten this job as the night security guard because, he loved this place as a kid so, why not work there now? Mike entered the building and entered the security office. He found a note left for him 

_Mike, welcome to the job. Use the tablet to keep an eye on things. But, we **DO** have limited battery so, be careful. Also, there should be a voice message on the office phone if you want more information about the job. Good luck. -Boss _

Mike sat down in the rolling office chair, it creaking as he did. He placed his messager bag under the desk. Mike picked the phone, pressing the message button. The went on talking about various stuff before going on about how the animatronics move at night. Mike's eyes widened as he opened the camera, seeing all of them still on stage. Mike sighed and chuckled, it probably was a joke. He set the phone down after the man finished talking. 

Foxy heard the familiar sound of a night security guard entering the building. He growled, hating being disturbed from his sleep. He peeked out, seeing a young man with a bit of beard stubble and what looked like a forehead scar. Foxy's eyes widened when he had a flashback to something he wished he could forget.

_"Hi, Foxy!" A young boy, wearing a bandana and a plastic eye patch and with a toy hook, said stepping behind the curtain. The robot pirate's yellow eyes flicked up to stare at the young boy. His eyes switched to a black before he let out a loud screech before biting down on the boy's forehead. Mike stumbled back, falling out from behind the curtain, chunk of his forehead missing. Foxy saw the boy on the floor, bleeding as employees and customers screamed._

Foxy snapped back to reality and wiped the tears from his face. He had to see him, he had to know if it was really him. He crept out his cove, boots quietly clicking against the tiled floor. He peeked through the window, studying the boy's voice. Bright blue eyes, brown hair, and that fucking scar hidden beneath the boy's bangs.

Foxy felt his anger boil, his fox tail swishing behind him as his fix ears flattened. How was he **ALIVE** ? Foxy stood up and entered the small office. Mike turned, screaming as he attempted to hide behind the tablet.  
"Stop screaming, ye idiot!" Foxy growled, gripping the male's shoulder with his non-hook hand.  
"F-Foxy...?" The blue eyed man whimpered, looking up at the tall pirate fox. The fox's eyes widened as he used his hook to sweep the boy's hair to the side, revealing the massive scar hidden behind. 

"Oh...That...heh." Mike nervously chuckled. "My mom said I go attacked by a dog when I was around 9."  
"Mike...This wasn't no dog...It was me..." Foxy admitted, tears threatening to spill.  
"Really? I guess that explains why we stopped coming here..." Mike mumbled, looking away in thought.  
"I'm sorry, Mike..." The redhead apologized.  
"But, maybe, we could be friends?" Mike asked, holding Foxy's hand.  
"B-But..." Foxy started before he felt a grip on his neck. He stepped back, gripping his forehead as he felt the child spirit threatening to take control. The fox man ran back to his cove, hiding himself in his nest of blankets and pillows.

Mike wanted Foxy to stay but, Foxy seemed distressed by something. Mike sat back down and reopened the tablet. He noticed that two of the figures were missing from the stage. The security guard frantically tapped the screen, searching for the robotic humanoid animals. He found the yellow-haired woman near the restrooms but, he couldn't find the rabbit, anywhere!

Mike took a deep breath and reached his shaking hand towards the light button. He pressed it and saw a man with glasses, long purple hair, and a guitar slung over his back. He had a large, demented smile in his face.  
"Hey there, buddy! Let's play a fun game!" Bonnie laughed, grabbing at Mike. Despite being tall and lanky, he was surprisingly strong. He wrapped his arms around Mike's torso and began carrying towards the dining room.

"Let...go!" Mike struggled, flailing his legs desperately. Mike finally managed to get a good kick into Bonnie's stomach. Bonnie dropped the man and he dropped to his knees, gripping his stomach. Mike ran towards a hallway that was to the right of the show stage. He ran right into a woman wearing a t-shirt that said "let's eat!" and black yoga pants. She picked up the security guard with ease.

"N-No!" The blue eyed man shouted, struggling to escape the woman's grasp.   
"Come on, kids! Let's eat something...tasty!" She spoke, voice distorting on the word 'tasty'. Mike struggled and fought but, she was too strong.   
"Come on, Freddy!" Chica said, calling over to the muscular, dark skinned man on the stage. He stepped off the show stage and looked into Mike's blue eyes with his own.  
"I think he will look good inside a Freddy suit..." The bear-eared man spoke, smiling and revealing his sharp canines.  
"Somebody...HELP!" Mike shouted, struggling against Chica's tight grip.

Foxy opened his eyes, hearing the man screaming. Foxy burst through the curtains. He rushed over to the small group of people. He growled at them, startling the group.   
"Put him down..." Foxy warned, shaking in anger.  
"Go away, Foxy." Freddy growled back.  
"I said. PUT. HIM. **DOWN.** " Foxy roared, gripping Freddy by his bowtie. Chica dropped the thin male and took a few steps back. Foxy dropped the bear man and scooped up Mike and brought him back to the office.

"Foxy...thank you..." Mike said, hugging Foxy, tears streaming down his face and soaking into the pirate's brown coat.   
"Just let it all out..." The eye patch wearing man soothed, petting his head.  
"Sorry..." Mike choked, rubbing his wet eyes. Foxy sat on the chair and pulled the security guard into his lap.  
"You don't have to worry...I'll protect ya..." Foxy purred, smirking at the man. Mike let out a relaxed sigh, he felt so...safe.

Soon, a bell rang, signifying that it was now 6 AM. Mike climbed out of Foxy's lap.   
"Guess I've got to go..." Mike said, picking up his bag from beneath the desk.  
"Bye, buddy..." Foxy said, ruffling the boy's hair and picking up his Security hat from the floor. It must've fallen off during the struggle with Bonnie. Mike leaned forward and placed a kiss on Foxy's cheek. Foxy felt his heart flutter and his cheeks reddened. Foxy gripped the front of Mike's shirt and growled before kissing the boy on the lips. Foxy pulled away, the man panting and blushing. Foxy smiled, sharp teeth glistening and released the boy.

Mike waved as he left the building, saying he'd be back that night. Foxy felt lonely with his precious little security guard. He went back to his cove and curled up in his nest. He looked forward to that night. He couldn't believe how much he loved the boy who's frontal lobe he destroyed.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoyed!
> 
> Comments and Kudos are greatly appreciated! ♥️


End file.
